Electrical energy transfer between a source and a user has traditionally required some form of a hardwire connection or coupling in which physical contact is made between two conductors. However, there are many instances where such connections/couplings are difficult to design and make. For example, the hardwire coupling of an electrical energy source to a load in certain harsh environments (e.g., underwater, space, hostile air environments, etc.) generally requires complex and costly couplings to insure that such couplings are environmentally sealed before, during, and after the use thereof.